My Addiction
by eternally-fate
Summary: My First Attempt at a Twilight Fanfic, Bella wants Edward to fulfill her desires. Even if it's just a dream. Not good at Summary that much.


**Title: **My Addiction**  
Rating: **NC-17**, **Lemon**  
Characters:** Edward and Bella**  
Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing from Twilight, The characters do not belong to me, Stephenie Meyer owns all things. I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

**Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction in the Twilight Universe I'm trying to get used to it I just start reading the books and Edward and Bella is just so great together. I'm on the 3rd book Eclipse so no one give me any spoilers if you review. I'm on the 10th chapter so anything after that I do not know about so don't ruin it for me. This story is from Bella's POV, The Italics is what she is thinking. BTW, I'm not good at Lemon this is actually my first attempt at it so don't break me down.  
**

**I'm sorry if it seems OCC I'm not sure(lol) I was a little nervous about posting it but I'm over that now.... Oh go and read, I hope everyone enjoy  
**

* * *

**My Addiction**

**10:35pm  
**

I love him so much every time I think of him I can't help but smile. I love his scent. I am willing to do anything for Edward, including becoming a monster myself but I don't see Edward as a monster, he is just a beautiful Angel. I love being around, I love him more that anything, time will never change how I feel about him, he makes my heart skip a beat. It's always so hard to breath when he's around and every night I always have the dreams on the things that I want most but can't have.

**--------**

**1:01am**

My eyes fluttered open, seeking his beautiful face. Edward sitting on my bed with a smile the one I love so much and I start to wonder why was he smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked with a little concern

"You are just so beautiful the sound you make when you sleep is wonderful."

I bit my lip in embarrassment, I start to blush and he chuckles and kiss me on the lips with full passion

"What did you hear?" I asked, my voice even dreamier than usual.

"Just you calling my name." he answered in a small chuckle

"This is all your fault if you would just give into my desires, I wouldn't be having these problems."

There was amusement in his smile. "I'm just trying to not hurt you and you are not the only one with the desires." I grinned at that.

Edward finally decided to lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

"Edward?"

He laid so still next to me, when I said his name his eyes shot to my face.

"Why don't you want to----"

"You know why." Edward answered and a soft voice he knew what I was thinking before I ever finished my sentence, sometime it seemed like he could read my mind

He watched me closely, taking a very much unneeded breath before moving his fingers along my face,

"Make Love to me, Edward -," I whispered to him. _God I sound so desperate, I really need help,_ I thought to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking up at the wall so still, I can't tell what he was thinking, I was hoping what he was thinking good things, I hope I didn't disappoint him.

"Alright. Edward replied still looking at the wall

_Did I just hear that right? He has to be lying! I can't believe what he just said...Did he mean it._

"What?" I asked shocked by what he said

"You just asked me to make love to you?" He asked a little confused.

"Why did you say... Yes."

"Unfortunately you really want this so I will try not to hurt you." he said quietly.

--------

My mind was so confused why wasn't he denying me that anymore, I need to understand his change of heart.

"Edward...he looks into my eyes and he was on top of me kissing my neck making chills down my spine it felt so good. _I love this picture I could get use to it, Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut and keep this to myself but I can't. _"Tell me this isn't -- just one time... will you ... will you be with me again after this ? What's with the change?" I whispered breathlessly he breaks the kiss to look in my eyes.

"I love you. He whispered, kissing my forehead softly

It was amazing that he could do a lot with his tongue that could keep me gasping for air.

Now I'm starting to think that this is a dream cause the Edward I know would not go all the way with this, he would break a kiss between up before it got out of hand but now he was going to make love to me. So since I'm pretty sure this is a dream I will enjoy it, A dream after and dream God I wish Edward knew what he was doing to me.

------

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands made their way to my waist, I kiss him with so much passion he can hardly take it, I want this to be real I know it'd a dream but I want it to last. I could feel myself becoming wet for him and I just couldn't take it I kiss him hungrily, my tongue exploring his mouth.I often wondered what it would be like with Edward for real instead of in a dream but this feels so good; we had come so close several times and I just want him to take me. I don't care if it's a dream or reality. He breaks from my mouth with a gasp, his hand softly at the back of my head, he starts a slow trail of soft kisses along my jawline, tracing a path that leads down my neck

"You're so beautiful." he whispered in my ear softly his cool breath again my neck

--------

Once we were both undressed and I felt him at my entrance, my mind went crazy. I can't believe this is about to happen after so long of wait and I couldn't be happier. His aroused scent filled my nostrils and I just wanted him to take me right now and make me whole. I wanted to feel him inside of me, I wanted to feel his length pulsing inside me.

"Edward, please! "

"I don't want to hurt you." his lips connected with my neck.

"Please, I need you." I begged _I don't care if I sounded desperate cause I was and I needed him right now. He better not back down now._

"Alright, Love. he whispered in my ear, _I love the way his cool breath feel against my neck._

"Oh, god!" I yelled in to his neck when he entered me. My eyes were closed a singe tear rolled out of my eyes. Pain exploded through my body as I sobbed quietly against his chest._ Why did I have to do this? Why did this hurt? Oh! First time of course it was going to hurt. It hurted and I know he is going to start to feel guilty for nothing_. I love the way he entered me and lay still for a while, holding me, caressing my neck and face and shoulders with his mouth -- I know that he thinks I'm fragile and I know it hurts him to see me hurt, --and he whispered comforting words in my ear and kissed my tears away, holding me tightly and the pain starts to go away and it's nothing but pleasure. He moved his hips again, withdrawing and entering me again, slowly and deeply. I couldn't keep the pleasure from bubbling up as a quiet moan as I closed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He was smiling, but his eyes were serious.

"Yes! God, that feels good." I open my eyes now and was looking at him more softly now.

He withdrew again and reentered me, a bit more forcefully this time, and took my mouth in a deep kiss. "the gentle rhythm when we began to move together -- the way the warmth in my legs rose and spread until it swept over me and I clung to him with a soft cry.

"God . . . Bella! You are so beautiful" He threw his head back and shuddered slightly,.

_He always calls me beautiful and I love when he does it cause_. "Oh, God –Oh Edward!" I moaned out. My mind shouted as I arched my back up into the air while my orgasm started to race through my body. This is the best feeling in the world and I need it to be real., His pace increased and I began to move under him, pulling him tighter in to me it was so hard to even concentrate and I wrapped my legs more tightly around him, increasing the depth of his penetration. I raised my head and kissed him as he moved his hands over my breasts, and it was just so great even if it was only a dream I arch my body against his, my body washed with ecstasy. I open my eyes barely and His facial expression was one of content and fulfillment.

"I love you, Bella." He panted and it was so much lust and desire and his eyes and that made me want him even more

"I.... " I couldn't even talk but I barely got it out. "I love you to. "

Her eyes fluttered closed as she took her last breath.

-------

**6:45 am**

I wake up gasping and sees Edward laying on her bed with his eyes close and I'm a little confused did all of that really happen it wasn't a dream. I see his eyes open slowly and I know that he sees the confusion in my eyes and he smiles at me.

"Why are you smiling? " I asked, this seemed like Deja Vu only the difference is that he wasn't laying next to me.

"You are just so beautiful the sounds you make when you sleep is wonderful." he replied calmly

"Why does it seem like you just said that before?"

He chuckles and kiss me on the lips with full passion. "Cause I did say that before and you dreamed about me again."

Now I'm totally confused cause he laying by me completely...

"You were wonderful, That was a great feeling being with you and finally giving you what you wanted and what I have wanted for a long time. You were great"

I'm in shock, So that did happen and I dreamed about him again. God Edward is becoming in addiction to me and I like it. I know the scent of my blood calls to Edward like a drug. I know that it was hard for him to make love to me but he would do anything for me and I would do anything for him. The love I have for him is stronger than life itself. _God I can't even breath, he is just so... he my everything._ He is everything to me.

So I finally figured out the truth Edward Cullen is my Addiction

____________

**A/N:** I don't read too much Edward/Bella stories cause I try to advoid spoilers but If anybody has one with out to many spoilers that you would love to recommend to be just tell me but I did read like three good ones.

Please review and tell me how it was.


End file.
